


Spider-verse (Web warriors)

by crimson_gem



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tobey Maguire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Andrew Garfield, Bottom Peter Parker, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, M/M, Marvel Universe, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tom Holland, Other, Peter Parker (Tom Holland) - Freeform, Spider-Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped, Violence, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: Sent from another worlds, Andrew and Tobey are the versions of the spider-man in this universe Tom Peter Parker.They joined forces against super villains while they finding a way back to their respective worlds.(Please read the tags)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since Andrew and Tobey are sent to Tom's universe with an unknown force that creates a temporary portal connecting their worlds.

Tom helped them to investigate the mystery of the lost wormhole after he met them.

They both working for SHIELD while looking after Tom. They became overprotective to Tom after they found out that the version of themselves is an omega.

It's not difficult for them to adjust on a different universe. It's still the city that they've roamed everyday.  
Encountering villains sometimes and meeting some heroes. 

One night on Tobey's patrol, he met another spider from another dimension. A female spider totem named Gwen Stacy.

Andrew was surprised when he met her. She's the Gwen's version of his dimension but with super powers like him. 

They decided to introduce her to Tom and set a meeting place on an abandoned apartment building around Queens.

"Are you saying that you're Peter Parker and the spiderman on your own worlds?"  
Gwen asked as she removed her mask and hoody.

"Yeah.... My name is Tobey Peter Parker. I'm a photographer."

"I'm Andrew Peter Parker. I'm still a student."

"I can see one of you is an alpha and the other is a beta. My world's Peter is an omega.... But unfortunately.... I lost him... I couldn't save my best friend."

"I feel sorry for you, Gwen.... I lost you in mine."  
Andrew tried to comfort her.

"I guess we have to move on... All we need right now is to find a way back home. But I'm glad I met you guys."

"You have to meet him too."  
Tobey said.

After he had said that, Tom landed smoothly on the wide window in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late. I got some homework to finish."  
Tom got inside and unmasked himself.

"Peter...."  
Gwen was surprised at what she saw.

That exact feature and scent. It all belongs to the guy on her world. His best friend Peter Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's on a patrol when he felt something odd in himself. He accidentally dropped his suppressant during the fight with the villain scorpion. He didn't bother to find those meds as he's on his way back home. 

He suddenly felt a strong presence behind and he immediately stopped on the rooftop and

"I know someone's there... Don't bother to hide. Just come out whoever you are." He challenged bravely.

"It's just me..."  
A man with a spider suit came out from the shadows of the building.

"Tobey? Are you following me for hours?"  
Tom questioned him.

"Y-yeah.... I'm watching you from a distance because-"

"I told you already. I can protect myself. You know we have the same powers."

"Yes, I can see that, Tom... I saw you how you fight and it really impressed me but.... I can't help myself but to worry. Remember our fight with venom?"

"Yeah, and he almost absorbed you entirely.

"It was targeting you. I only blocked him from attacking you."

"Well, thank you for that."  
Tom said ironically.

"I'm not saying it's your fault, Tom. Don't be mad at me."

"Look, Tobey... I'm not mad at you. I'm just.... upset. Despite being an omega and you being an alpha, you and me have the same powers. And so were Gwen and Andrew. And you always looking at me like a child to look after at."  
Tom sigh.

"I'm sorry if you felt that way... I'm just... concerned about you... Tom...? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Actually... My heat is due... tonight."

"Let's go somewhere safe.... To our hideout."

Tobey brought Tom to their secret place. They've arranged some parts of the building but it still looks like an abandoned place outside.

Tobey removed his mask as well as Tom's mask.

"Tobey, what are you doing? Don't take my mask off."  
Tom is worried if Tobey might smell his sweet scent if he removed the mask.

"You should take it off. It's not comfortable if you keep it on. Just sit there and relax. I'll go get something to eat."

Tobey opened the fridge.

"What do we have here.... what's this?"  
He noticed a carton box with a note.

The note said 'From your friendly neighborhood spider woman.'

"It's from Gwen. She knows what food we like."  
Tobey opened the box with three slices of cherry pie. Probably for the three of them and she have eaten her part.

He served the cherry pie on the center table and they eat. He saved the last slice for Andrew.

"Taste good but the best cherry pie is...."

"Aunt May's."  
They both said in unison and they laughed a bit.

Tobey stopped to see Tom's laughter. Watching those kissable smiling lips and listening to that sweet sound of his voice...

"What...?"  
Tom wonder why Tobey is staring at him.

"Nothing...."  
Tobey shook his head.

"So, do you planned to go back home in this hour?"  
Tobey asked.

"I think I should call Aunt May."  
Tom pick up his phone and called May.

"Hello, Peter. It's getting late. You should go home soon."

"Sorry, aunt May. I just called to say I'm gonna stay with Ned's tonight. I'll go home tomorrow."

"Okay, Peter. And don't forget to take your meds."

"Yes, aunt May. Bye...."  
He turned off his phone.

Tom stand up and walked away from Tobey. Keeping a distance between them.  
Every steps seems like his energy is slowly faltering.

"Feeling unwell?"  
Tobey support Tom when he leaned to the wall.

"You can leave me alone... it's starting..."  
Tom struggle to Tobey's touch.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I'm helping you."

"Helping me...?"  
He put his hands on Tobey's chest but Tobey embraced him.

"Believe me. This will help."  
He started to rub his face on Tom's neck. That immediately earned a sexy moan from the omega.

"nnnhhh~what~are you d~doing~?"

"ssshhh.... trust me...."  
He stretch the fabric to feel more skin of his neck.  
He didn't lick yet. He don't want to scare him. He want to comfort him. To make him feel that he is safe in the arms of an alpha.

But it seems it's difficult to earn his trust. Tom keep struggling weakly. 

"hhhmmmh..."  
The alpha is humming sweetly near his ear that send chils down on the omega's spine.

"aahhh~ To~bey~ st~ahh~!"  
Tom felt a palm encircling on his lower back and the other is caressing the back of his head. Every touch is so gentle. Every movement makes him feel calm.

Tobey avoid to go down further. He know Tom is not ready yet. He is different from other omegas. He's oversensitive during heat. His scent is a lot more sweeter than anyone. His powers is temporarily gone and energy is gradually reduced.

It's opposite to himself... During his rut, he became stronger and his wild instinct will take over. He became more aggressive and possessive. 

He barely comes in rut but MJ or Felicia AKA the black cat is there to willingly help him on his rut.

Tobey can feel the less struggle from Tom but he keep rubbing his body in him. 

"It's your first time to be touch like this...?"  
Tobey asked but no response from the dizzy omega.

"Have you been with someone before? To spend your heat with?"

Tom slightly shook his head no.

"I'm always.... spending....my heat....a-alone....."  
He said with trembling voice.

"What happened...? Did he got injured?"  
Andrew suddenly appear from the doorway and saw Tom in Tobey's arms. Feeling weak and groggy.

"He's in heat... His body is oversensitive when in heat."  
Tobey explained.

"That scent... It's my first time to smell an omega's heat scent. Omegas in my world is too rare. Specially a male one."

"mhhh~"  
A sudden mewl escape from Tom's lips when he felt the slick came out of him.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
Andrew step closer. Wanting to savor more of that alluring scent.

"Sit on the couch."  
Tobey instructed and Andrew followed.

He straddle Tom on Andrew's lap as he continue to nuzzle his face on Tom's neck and jaw.

Andrew started to grope the omega's chest. Not satisfied at the fabric, he lifted Tom's suit up to his collarbone to feel the hot and smooth skin. Tom struggle anew.

"Don't press too much...just caress him. You do it down there too."  
Tobey instructed again. He let the beta do it. He's not sure if he able to control himself if he do it instead.

Andrew's palms travel down and lowered the rim of the suit to stroke him carefully.

"ahh~no~"  
Tom struggle more but Tobey held both of his wrists with one hand.

"Don't be shy. You need a release. This will help you."  
Tobey tried to calm him.

"no~not there~ p~please~"

"ssshhhh it's okay.... you're safe..."

"aahhh~! no~! no~!"

He can't break free as Tobey held him from behind while Andrew is holding one side of his hip and keep stroking him.

"Relax...."  
Tobey put his palm to cover Tom's mouth.

"mmhhh~mh~!"  
He's almost at his limit as the pressure down there increased until he can't hold it. He came on Andrew's hand.

Andrew is so turned on... He didn't stop stroking as he watched Tom's blushing face.

"You can stop, Andrew... He need to rest."  
Tobey carried Tom to the bedroom. Removing all of his suit and covering him with a blanket. He noticed a small bruise on Tom's hip.

"You shouldn't have done that. You gripped him so tight." 

"I didn't mean to do that... Sorry, Tom."  
Andrew sat on the bedside and caressed Tom's forehead.

Tom doesn't want another touch. He rolled on the opposite side and turn his back on Andrew.

Andrew can't keep his eyes off on that milky white skin on Tom's bare upper back.

"Let's leave him alone for now. I'm sure he'll be okay by tomorrow."

Tobey guessed.

They both left the room and go back to the living area where Gwen just arrived.

"Hi..."  
She greeted.

"Hi, Gwen. How's your day?"  
Andrew said.

"It's been a long day. I encountered some bank robbers this afternoon. I met Harry Osborn and he helped me to enroll on Midtown high."

"You're a student now? That's great! Now you can watch over Tom closely."  
Tobey is glad at the news.

"Exactly."  
She said.

"But isn't that wrong? Tom doesn't want anyone to look after him."  
Andrew thought.

"That's not a problem. As long as we here, we can take care of him until we finally got home."  
Tobey said.

"That's right!"  
Gwen agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a sample fic. I posted it to not to lose the idea.
> 
> It's not a typical alpha/beta/omega. I'm still working on the story.
> 
> I might continue this if many readers are interested.


End file.
